GH Fast Forward: Divorces
by C.S Eve
Summary: It been years since Mai and Noll had their divorce. But before anything else, there are some scenarios and happenings in the future that they didn't expect. Divorces, Family, heartbreaks? It's not just about the perfect future and weddings because some weddings might not happen. Not to mention not all characters can be saved from death.
1. Chapter 1

"Professor Davis your son is here to see you." The petite red-head pressed the page button as she looked at the 8 year-old boy staring at her. "He says that it's urgent." There was still no reply from the professor.

"Give me that!" the stubborn 8 year old boy said as he pressed the button. "It's about Mother, father, so please… just let me in." His rash voice said. There was then a green light for response.

The 8 year old child then rushed towards the big door and then entered. His father was wearing eyeglasses, he had raven colored hair and blue shiny eyes. He was too focused on his documents.

"What is it, Gin?" He dropped his pen on his table and took off his glasses. He was about to serve tea for his boy. He held up the tea cup and then walked towards him. He reaches him the tea cup and saucer.

"Father, Mother… mother has…." The young boy blurted out and his father, dropped the saucer and tea out of shock. Everything was just broken, just broken. Sometimes he could see that his life with Mai would be something beautiful, but then again he knew that it might be broken. His life was broken before, his marriage was broken as well and now his wife. It was as if it's his fault.

* * *

Gin looked exactly liked his father, though the only difference is that his hair is spiky and her mother's eye structure. He shared the same glare as well. For an 8 year-old his thoughts were advanced but his emotions were a little bit off. Just like his father, he also has PK, but he's PK is stronger and more advanced than his father.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Gin's hands were shaking, the furniture were slowly moving and the room temperature dropped. The room was filled with psychic energy, but it was either coming from the two of them.

Oliver Davis, PHD, 37 years old and CEO of Society of Psychical Research, his advances in the world of the paranormal has made him a phenomenon. His life would be considered perfect, he was married to his assistant 12 years ago, at the age of 25 years old. He wrote books about the paranormal and about his experiences in the field together with his wife. After 9 years of marriage, everything just fell apart the day that his wife filed a divorce.

Oliver Davis clenched his fist and then tried to calm down, despite being divorced, Mai was actually working as the Chief of Field Paranormal Investigation, and they worked in the same building 2 floors apart. The divorce didn't change their friendship, they managed to work together professionally.  
_

* * *

The first year of their "divorce" wasn't like a divorce, despite being 34-years old, Mai and Naru would still consider the break-up stuff. Some janitorial rooms were often locked for no reason, it was just actually the couple having their nth "Break-up" sex. Every time they would finish, Naru would give her a warm embrace and a kiss, Mai, on the other hand would avoid it.

"Really? Are you really divorced Mai or are you just having fun with his feelings?" Masako and Ayako were sitting right in front of the pregnant brunette. Mai scratched her head lightly and then rubbed her stomach. "I know, I know it's bad." Mai groaned and then held her tea cup. The three ladies were having their afternoon tea in a teashop near SPR headquarters.

"Is that even Naru's child? Or were you screwing up some other dudes in the bar next door." Ayako blurted out. Masako shook her head as she sipped on her tea. Mai gave them a sarcastic look and said. "I wished I was just screwing up some other dude in the bar" she complained.

"Jesus, Mai!" Ayako leaned back on her chair as she raised her hands and dropped it at the side.

"It has been a year Mai, since you got divorced! And you give us the news that you're pregnant with his child!" Ayako seemed chattier than ever, it wasn't just Mai that got divorced, Ayako got divorced from Lin just recently.

"Look at me Mai, This is my fifth year of divorce and Lin and I are completely away from each other. You helped me with my divorce, Mai and thank you for that but I am very much angry at you right now."

Masako just listened to the two ladies whose marriages were totally wrecked.

"Masako, back me up here!" Ayako bumped her shoulder.

"I am completely happy with my marriage with Yasuhara, so please, besides there is nothing I can do." Masako placed her cup on the saucer as she looked down.

"I know that you're only 3 months pregnant Mai, but have you decided for a name?" Masako asked looking at her. Mai rubbed her tummy before smiling at the two.

Team never was the same. They were never the same after relationships started. Everything changed, at first everything was perfect but in the 4th year of their marriage, two of the team's most important people disappeared.

* * *

"Are you ready?" John asked his fiancée, Masako before boarding a private plane. Everyone was there. Lin, Madoka, Mai, Naru, Bou-san, Ayako and Yasuhara were seated.

"You'll be seated next to Lin-san, since, Madoka wanted to take the seat at the back so she can take more pictures on our way to Hawaii." John said as they placed their baggage in the compartments.

The flight was quiet but all off the sudden something happened.

* * *

 _so, finally! This one is a new story, I wanted to come up a diffrent story that would involve somethings that are expected but still unexpected. the lines would guide you through out the story. "This part of the story has many flashbacks soo goodluck! And no this isnt related to ghost hunt trset thanks_

 _-cathy_


	2. Chapter 2

The world has something set up for each people. Some people don't really appreciate on what they have and what's happening to them. Sometimes, people tend to neglect on what other people do for them or what they want for them. One of those people would be the one and only, Oliver Davis. Oliver Davis, age 35 years old, father of 3, current CEO of Society of Psychical Research and also a board member of the Davis Medical and Research Foundation. He has written about 30 books in his entire life. His life has been busier the moment that his wife, Mai Taniyama-Davis filed a divorce against him, 3 years ago. Even after the divorce, Oliver Davis continued to spend his share time with his 3 children from her. But a particular, Gin Davis arrived in his office demanding for his attention and his opinion about a certain matter called cancer.

"Mother has cancer. She has Metastasis Melanoma stage 3, father." Gin looked at him with trembling feet. He was scared for his dear mother's life. He looked at his father, who just dropped a tea cup and saucer over his office carpet. It took a while for Oliver to regain his attention when Gin asked for his response.

"Father!" Gin's voice reached to his father's ears and finally Oliver Davis tried to shrug off the feeling that his ex-wife was going to die anytime soon.

"Father?" Gin asked for him again. "Please father, Madoka is too young to lose a mother, she's only 2 years old."

"Gin, please. Umm" Oliver Davis's head was completely occupied thinking about his ex-wife. "Call, your Aunt Ayako." He said as he tried to return back to his seat.

"Aunt Ayako? But she's in Japan with Uncle Monk!" Gin complained. "Just GO!" Oliver's raged voice was heard across the hall. Gin clenched his fist, and turned around as he ran out from the room and just left the building by himself.

Oliver Davis sat on his seat and touched his head. He felt chilly for a moment, he laid his back on the chair and finally covered his face with his palm.

"Shit." He muttered to himself as he finally took off his palms and was about to focus on his work, but then again, he sees a photo of his ex-wife on his desk, smiling as if it was smiling back at him. "Mai…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

-Flashbacks-

"The CEO of Society of Psychical Research together, Oliver Davis with his wife and friends were on their way for a vacation in Hawaii when all of the sudden their plane—." Martin Davis turned off the television seeing the photo of a plane crash on the television, as he was babysitting his grandson, Gin, inside the hospital day care center.

"Lin?" Martin looked at the young Chinese man looking bluntly at the window, his arm was in a cast, his eyes were still swollen from crying and there were still bruises on his face. "I'm sorry for your loss, Lin." Martin sincerely said as he brushed his 1-year-old grandson's hair.

"Martin, just…" Lin clenched his fist and then bit his lip as he turned away and walked away. Lin just walked, he wanted to walk away from everything for now, and he felt that everything just happened so suddenly.

It has been almost a week since they were found from the plane crash site. They were stranded in a place that they do not know for almost a day, but they were found. They were all found alive and some were dead. It was lucky, those who survived were lucky, but it doesn't mean that if they lived, they were lucky. Some who lived were needed to stay in the hospital such as Masako Hara, who was needed to confine in the hospital because she was diagnosed with a Coronary artery disease, which was found after her tests in the hospital. She knew that she felt something wrong with her but she didn't tell John anything about her bad heart. John Brown, to be wed to Masako Hara who gave up his Christianity for his future wife to be, but John wasn't confined in the hospital after he refused to be tested since he verbally specified to the hospital that he was completely fine, he didn't have any complications whatsoever. John held Masako's hand tightly, he held her dearly and lovingly.

"Masako." He said as he bends slightly forward and caressed his own check with her hand. "I should have known." John looked at her as his tears were falling on her hand.

"John." Ayako stepped inside the room together with the head of the cardiothoracic surgeon. "John, we need to do more tests for Masako." Ayako looked at the blonde young man and then flipped on the charts.

"You were lucky, Ayako," John said Ayako paused from writing. "Your husband is still alive." John continued.

"No, what happened to us. A week ago? It's not lucky. That was something traumatic…" Ayako started to shake, she held herself as she placed the chart on the bed. "It was awful." Ayako tried to shrug off the pain that happened back then, but then she had to move on, she's a surgeon, of course, she had to move on.

"Have you heard from Lin?" John asked again. Ayako glanced outside and then sighed. "They will hold the funeral next week." Ayako grabbed the chart again and wrote the updates on Masako's condition.

"We'll have a transplant once there's an organ donor, so John, please have Masako to fight for her life." Ayako looked at him as if she was giving him a warning that if Masako dies, John will be totally be beaten up by the priestess.

* * *

Ayako and Bou-san were lucky, but that was all physically lucky. They weren't luck as a couple. There was something trembling about Ayako and Bou-san's relationship and that was the first divorce ever to come in the group of friends.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?!" Ayako yelled from across the bedroom hall. "Why? Tell me why?!" Ayako then threw a vase at his husband.

"Is it because I can't have your child?!" Ayako continued to yell. Her feet was trembling and that she was completely afraid. Ayako fell on her knees and cried. "I'm so scared." She hugged herself as she cried. Bou-san, on the other hand, watched her coldly from the other room. He looked at her crying on the floor.

"Ayako… Ayako…" Mai's voice was starting to get vivid in Ayako's brain, who recently just started to remember her argument with the monk the other night.

Ayako flinched the moment that Mai touched her shoulder. "Wha!" Her head turned to the petite girl.

"I'm sorry, I… What is it, Mai?" Ayako looked around and realized that she was in the 3rd-floor reception area with Mai Taniyama who was waiting for her husband to be discharged.

"the discharge papers? I'm waiting for it." Mai took her palm and waited for her to be given the papers.

"I'm sorry, Mai. Here, you can go ahead. Naru's all cleared psychologically and physically to undergo any field paranormal practices." Ayako placed the papers on her palm and then started to walk as she placed her hands in her lab coat.

"Ayako, I'msorry." Mai said as she looked at her before she turned to her husband.

* * *

So, Luck. Everyone isn't lucky. The plane crash was the greatest thing that happened to the team. Who knew that a trip to Hawaii would be dreadful for the whole team? It changed everything, it simply changed everything.

Lin never thought that the love of her life would die, leaving him to take care of their little girl, Ai. Lin watched his 3-year old daughter, playing with the 1-year old, Gin Davis. He looked and stared at the little girl that resembles his wife. He then folded is lips back and then looked up as he tried not to cry. He then breathed out as his hands were on his hips and dropped his head down looking down, letting his tears drop. His heart was racing fast. Ai Lin noticed her father's emotional distress, she was only 3 but she is the daughter of two great psychics and exorcist.

"Papa _(baba)_ " Ai softly said and then stood up as she walked to way towards the door. Lin heard his little girl's voice and turned to her as he wiped his tears. He knelt down so he can have direct eye contact to the child.

"Mama, she's fine. I talked to her, she says that's he'll be fine." Ai softly smiled and touched her father's face. "She said, that we'll do great."

Lin wrapped his arms around his small daughter and kissed her forehead as he just started to let go and cried everything out to her. The little girl was strong, she just clenched her fist, and she just wanted to make sure that her father was going to be fine after losing her mother.

"I love you so much, papa," Ai whispered. Lin continued to whimper and cried. "I love you too."

* * *

Sometimes, people say that they are fine, but in reality, it's not fine, and when we come to realize that it's all too late.

"John?!" Yasuhara noticed the shaking John Brown during the funeral of Madoka Mori. "I'm fine Yasuhara." John then fell on his back the moment that the funeral just ended. The warm green grass caught him as his body shook. "He's having a seizure! Call 9-1-1!" Ayako yelled at a particular girl.

The moments in the hospital, people would take the time to understand what's wrong with them and take this opportunity to finally be truthful to the patient. But for Ayako Matsuzaki, it has been a rough day for her.

"Patient's name if John Brown, he is currently diagnosed with a brain hemorrhage, this has been because of the trauma that has happened to him during the plane crash." Ayako listened to one of the residents as they present the case to her. She looked at the conscious John Brown and then looked at the doctors inside. "Can you please leave us?" She requested.

The doctors didn't understand why she threw them out but the moment that Ayako opened her mouth John looked at her with a smile and said. "I'm dying aren't I?" Ayako couldn't respond. She looked down and then sighed. "John, please we can still operate on you."

"Can I sign it? A DNR?" John looked at the red-headed doctor. "No, you won't, you can't sign it!" Ayako refused.

"Please, Ayako." John looked at the side and across the hall was Masako's room. "Masako needs me." John can sense that Masako must have been having a hard time.

"I'm a donor. I know that… I know I am a donor, I had the tests all of it were positive. Mine is an A and She's an AB, I can help her. I can give her the life that she can have, because my life it's totally too late."

John looked calm, but his hands were shaking so, he was just trying to be brave for his fiancée, soon ex-fiancee.

* * *

-Flashback End-

"Gin, what are you doing here?" Lin looked at the spiky haired 8-year-old boy standing outside his office door.

"I gave my father the news about my mother, he just yelled and said call Aunt Ayako." Gin said as he clenched his fist angrily.

"Did you call her?" The Chinese man asked. "Yes, I did." Gin nodded.

"Good, would you like to play with Ai today? She has been pretty lonely." Lin asked. "I'm sorry, Uncle Lin, but I would like to pass. I'm just pretty pissed with my father, that's all."

"Why is that?" Lin looked at the child.

The child gestured his head to check out the woman who recently left the elevator and walked towards the secretary's desk.

"I'm here for Olie" The woman's voice annoying voice said.

"Oh, Naru's paramour." Lin sighed.

"My mother is dying and my father is remarrying soon this year. This can't get any worse!"

* * *

So, this chapter has a lot of drama stuff, I know! Anyway, thank you for the guys that have started to share their thoughts about my thoughts about this story! Yes, This is a hard and emotional drama type of story, but it is simply different because we can finally see a future that is way unexpected, well, except for the cancer parts! And Naru's Paramour/mistress? Ugh a mistress is not the third party, a mistress is a wife that's why its called MRS= mistress. It's paramour. It always has been paramour.

Anyway, thank you for giving me your thoughts about this I hope you enjoy!- SAm


End file.
